Jealously
by Maddy0712
Summary: It looks like Dick and the new girl in the team are getting closer than Wally would like. DG/OC, DG/WW. Jealous Wally.


**Summary:** It looks like Dick and the new girl in the team are getting closer than Wally would like. DG/OC, DG/WW. Jealous Wally.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, though it would be awesome if I did.

**A/N:** This is before the five years later, but Superboy and Megan have broken up. 'Cause Megan is a bitch. Also Robin isn't Nightwing and Kid Flash isn't with Artemis.

**OoO**

Wally was so bored. To think, he was in the headquarters of the most elite team of superheroes in America and there wasn't a single think to do. It was driving him insane. Though it may be more to do with the fact that he was grounded from missions, again. That could have something to do with it. But seriously, did they have to ban him from the game room? He was this close to finishing HighwayZombies3 when they decided "it's not a punishment if he's enjoying it." Stupid Canary, what does she know. Now there's nothing to do.

Wally looked up from where his head was buried in his hands and gazed across to where a certain raven haired god stood talking to Superboy. Now there's something I would love to do.

No, get your head out of the gutter West. Don't even think about it. If he knew you like him he'd probably either laugh or punch you in the face. It's just not worth the pain. Emotionally or physically.

Wally sighed. Sometimes he really hated the rational side of his brain.

He let his head fall back into his hands and stayed like that until he heard the sound of the doorway to the cave activated. Finally some entertainment. Please be CaptainMarvel. Please...

Oh, would you look at that. It's Batman. Great.

It was just as he was about to bury his face in is arms again when he saw a girl stand beside Batman.

Huh, well she's pretty.

Batman stepped forward into the middle of the room with the girl tailing after him, hot on his heels. "This is Bree. She's a meta-human." said Batman in his usual gruff manner that clearly says: I should be off fighting crime right now instead of minding a bunch of snot nosed kids. "She has Kadmus looking for her and she needs a place to lay low for a while until we can sort out something more permanent. Make her feel welcome." And with that the Dark Knight turned on his heels and stormed out of the cave. When he was gone they all looked at the girl, Bree, as she awkwardly shifted her feet.

"So," He said to fill in the silence "You're the new girl, huh?"

"Um, yea. It seems that way. At least for the time being." She shrugged.

Her hand reached up and started to twirl in her shoulder length cropped black hair nervously. Her big brown eyes were sharp and looked at us in a similar way that wolf does when he's in an area he doesn't know. Almost as if she's looking for a potential threat.

This sort of reminds him of that movie he watched a while ago about these two Indian tribes that just met for the first time. Both of them had the same enemy, the dreaded white folk, but still they weren't able to fully trust each other.

Their own tribe leader, Aqualad, decided finally to take the initiative and step into no-man's land. "I'm Aqualad and this is the team: Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash and Artemis" When each their names came they did the usual small wave and hello that comes with the slight nod of the head. And that's when he realized that Megan and Zitana wasn't here. Huh, when did they leave? "Megan and Zitana, our other team members, are out patrolling. I'm sure you'll see them soon enough."

"Um, sure." said Bree uncertainly, still not convinced about us. Well it looks like he'll just have to step in and try defusing the situation. He decided that she might be more comfortable with them when she realizes that they're just like her. It's like the two tribes again. He just has to show her that they're allies and therefore they have nothing to fear from each other.

He quickly ran up beside her and, putting his face close to her ear, he asked "So, what can you do?"

He watched smirking as she jumped about half a mile in surprise. "W-wha?"

"Wally! Stop that!"

He looked back at Robin as he started scowling at him. He decided to put his hands up in the air and feigned innocence. "What'd I do?" That only made him scowl even more. He sighed. Why did he have to go and make him think he's just some stupid kid all the time when all he wants is for Robin to recognise what he feels for him? Can't he see that Bree has relaxed? That she's looking at him with curiosity that unknowingly makes her open up a bit more? That she's now more willing to hear their stories and therefore make her trust them?

Wally sighed again. Why does he even bother?

Predictably Robin when over to Bree to 'calm her down' and 'put her at ease'. "Come on Bree, how about I give you a tour of the cave?" Robin put his arm around her and steered her away while shooting him a glare over his shoulder.

Well that didn't exactly go the way he planned.

**OoO**

Robin decided to show her the room where they hang out before showing her where they train or store the weapons, hoping it'll put her more at ease with being here.

"…And this is where Megan attempts to cook for us" he said gesturing toward the room they're in. To one side there was a state of the art kitchen while on the other there was a couch and a huge plasma TV.

"Wow," she said looking around her "you are so lucky."

"How so?" he asked confused.

"I mean, you got all of this," she gestured to the room, similar to the way that he had just a few seconds ago.

"Yea, I suppose we are" he said, never having really thought about it before. "Huh."

He watched as Bree walked across the room and sat on the couch, letting her hands run across the expensive material. She looked so sad.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked, unable to resist.

She frowned before turning around, suddenly angry for some reason. "I know a lot of people who'd kill to live like you do. Hell I know people who'd kill for only half the way you live." Her breath hitched, frustrated. She turned back around and seemed like she had hunched over into herself.

"Um, Bree-" He didn't know what to say. What do you say to something like that? Should he say sorry? No that doesn't really sit right. Luckily he didn't have to say anything because she interrupted him.

"Just, never mind" she said softly, "It doesn't matter."

Robin frowned. That doesn't sound right. What should he do? He wasn't all that good at comforting people. Especially people he doesn't know.

Oh for fucks sake Robin, she needs you. Get your head out of your ass and go to her.

He cautiously walked toward the couch and sat down beside her.

Great, now that he's accomplished that what is he supposed to do? Should he try talking to her?

"Um, look Bree. I-"

"I told you to forget it, alright? So just leave it."

Oh, well that's just fantastic. He's just made it worse now. Though this is probably one of those times girls say something when really they mean something completely different. If so, does that mean he should not just leave it as she asked and keep talking, or is that the exact opposite of what she wants? Man, women are confusing.

Right, get your head in gear numb-skull. She's obviously bothered by the luxury surrounding her when some of her friend's conditions don't come even close. He suddenly felt a wave of sympathy toward her. She probably feels like she's betraying them by being here and abandoning them. He knew what he should say. God, he hoped he was right about this.

"Hey how's about you tell me about some of those people you were talking about earlier and we'll see if we can help them some." He held his breath, hoping against hope that he said the right thing.

She slowly turned to him, almost as if she couldn't quite believe what he just said. Hell, he couldn't believe what he'd just said. She looked up at him with her big doe eyes and he watched as they gradually started to fill with tears. He started to panic as her eyes overflowed and two big teardrops fell down her cheeks. Has she no control? He thought he was out of his depth when she was angry. How the hell was he supposed to deal with her crying? He should have just left it like she'd asked him in the beginning. What did he get himself into?

He was taken by surprise when he suddenly found himself with an armful of tearful meta-human.

"Thank you" she sniffled "Thank you so much."

They stayed like that, arms around each other until she finally she stopped crying. She sniffled one more time before she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I want to help." Yea, don't tell her about the panicking. That's not exactly very manly.

"I-" she smiled softly and it looked like her whole face just lit up "Thank you. Thank you so much"

He didn't quite know why he did what he did next. Though looking back on it later he would summarize that it was possibly the either the best or the dumbest thing he had ever done. But his excuse: he just couldn't help it. He saw her sitting beside him with her face inches from his and her eyes shining and he couldn't help but lean forward and kiss those lips so close to his.

It wasn't long before she responded and they proceeded into a full make-out session. It's a pity it didn't last very long as they were suddenly interrupted.

**A/N: Ooohhh, foreshadowing(sort of)... dun dun duuunnnn(ish ness)...**


End file.
